A Night With Multicolored Fire
by xxfluffedxx
Summary: A 4th of July one shot. AU. Modern day. The Gang (Tris, Shauna, Lynn, Marlene, and Christina) All meet the guys on this 4th of July. Told in Tris's Pov Rated T for Language *Sorry I haven't updated to my loyal followers* *InComplete* *This Story Is now being MultiChapter Due To Fans Request*
1. Alcohol and Hollywood Undead

**(This 4th of July is the summer Tris, Marlene, Lynn, Christina, and Shauna meet The guys)**

Today- Well, tonight actually, was the best night of my life. The whole gang was hanging out, lighting some sparklers and some boring 'ol pop rocks.

"I'm so fucking bored." Christina groaned.

"Well, maybe if we had some guy friends it wouldn't be such a -" Shauna replied but was interrupted by Me.

"No, Shauna, stop right there. You know very damn well, every guy we meet is a complete and utter asshole."

"Maybe we just haven't met the right guys." Shauna quipped.

I'm about to argue with her about how there's not going to be true love like fairy tales, ever, But suddenly, there's a loud bang of a firework going off.  
"What the fuck was that?!" Christina screams.

"Their our new neighbors Chris, calm down, we can go talk to them if you'd like." Marlene says

"Sure, and by we you mean Tris?"

"What the hell. Why me?"

"Well Tris, that is a excellent question. Well you see, Lynn can't do it, because she'll scare them shitless. I can't do it because that walking is too far. Marlene can't do it because she's staying here and thats finale. And Shauna can't do it because she must stay here and make sure I don't light the house on fire again whilst stealing the beers."

"Oh my god, you lazy fucker." I sigh and get up bringing my beer with me.

I hadn't been to this neighbors house in years. It used to belong to the old restaurant manager Max, but he moved away. The reason I do not know. I see 5 fireworks go off at once along with a boom box that is blasting what seems to be mother murder by Hollywood undead.

I knock on the door and wait for answer. Unfortunately no one shows up at the door. I sigh and peek around the house, No one was outside at the moment. I take out a bobby pin and begin to pick the lock to the house. Shortly it unlocks. I open the door and walk into the living room. I see a bunch of guys half naked in the room with beers in their hands. I text the girls to get their asses over here asap.

"Uriah my little bro, Truth or dare?" A person presumably Uriah's brother.

"Dare Zekey. I is not thou pansycake." Uriah replies.

"I dare you to streak up and down this whole street.."

I see Uriah gulp and ask "Really Zeke? There's a group of girls next door and I'd rather not embarrass myself just yet."

"It's either streak or take off your pants."

By this time all the girls are standing around me as we lean against the door frame. I motion for the girls to follow me outside. I tell them to keep quiet. I see a very exposed Uriah walk outside of the house with a full on red face.

"I hate all of you fuckers." He says to the guys before he turns to run.

I whistle and yell "Damn Uriah, Nice ass." and fall into a fit of laughter. All the girls catch on and make cat calls too.

Uriah turns and looks straight at us, all of the girls he didn't want to see him like this, in hi yard.

"H-h-how do you know my name?" He stutters looking redder than before.

"Oh Uriah, you guys shouldn't have been so damn loud with the music and the firework." I say with a yawn.

All the guys that were waiting for Uriah to come back come outside to see what is taking him so long.

"Holy shit Uriah, what have we here?" Zeke replies his eyes bulging out of his head.

"I dunno Zeke you tell me." I smirk when his mouth comes agap because us strangers know his name.

"What the hell." Zeke replies

"How does she know you're guys name?" The blonde with shaggy looking hair asks

"I don't remember meeting the neighbors.." Zeke replies.

I stand up and introduce our group.

"Well let me introduce us! I'm Tris. This is Shauna, Marlene, Christina and Lynn. Oh! And the reason we know Uriah and Zeke's name is because we came over here to yell at you for your music blasting, and well your door was unlocked so we just you know walked in on you guys playing truth or dare and yeah."

Lynn goes up and moves the dudes out of the way for her to go find the stereo.

I turn to Uriah and say

"Uriah, you should really put on some clothes now..."

Uriah blushed a deep red and ran inside.

"I guess We should introduce our selfs, You already to seem to know Uriah and I.. So anyway, These two are Four and Will."

Lynn comes back out with the stereo and turns it down.

"Well my bitches, since their obviously not responsible with their stereo I guess we'll keep it until tomorrow. Later losers."

The rest of the girls give some form of goodbye and head back over to our yard.

"It was nice to meet you all. I'm sorry about your stereo. Maybe we could hangout sometime?"

"Nice to meet you too Tris.. Uhh sure we'd love to."

"Alright, Cya tomorrow." I reply and head off back to our house only to hear the girls going on and on about how hunky the guys were.

I just sighed and went inside to sleep the night away.

**~ 4 Am Time Skip~**

I wake up to pounding on the door. Who the hell could be here at this hour? I get up because I know if I don't no one else would. I nearly crash into everything on the way to the front door. I open the door to reveal all the guys from earlier.

"Hey boys, What brings you here at-" I look down at my watch.

"4 am."

"We wanted to know if you girls wanted to play never have I ever." Zeke says

"It's 4 fucking am you want me to wake this bitches up? Do you really think thats a good Idea?"

"Well, you woke up and you're not very bitchy... So yeah, it's a good idea."

"Alright then, Go wake them up. I dare you."

"Fine. Dibs on Shauna!" Zeke yells.

"Dibs on Marlene!" Uriah replies

"I'll wake up Christina." Will buts in.

Four just stands there silently not saying anyone.

"I guess Tris gets to wake up Lynn!" Zeke says awkwardly.

"Oh hell no. You guys want her up? You have to get her up. Anyway Four, feel free to sit on the couch and wait for these lunatics to wake up my friends. Meanwhile. I'll be right back."

Four nods and the boys run in each room looking for the girls. I walk over to my room and change out of my PJs. I put on a black tank top, a Hollywood Undead sweat shirt over it. And a pair of skinny jeans with my grey converse. I take my hair out of my pony tail and comb through it. As I'm walking back into the living room I hear a scream.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE WILL. WHO LET YOU IN? I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL MURDER YOU AND WHOEVER LET YOU IN." Lynn roars.

I enter the living room and stifle a laugh while I quickly grab two piece of cake from the fridge, and quickly grab 2 forks. I reenter the living room to make sure I don't miss anything. I set my piece of cake on the stand and turn to four.

"Do you want some Dauntless cake?"

Four raises an eyebrow and says "Dauntless cake?"

"Yeah, It's really good cake, Try it, If you don't like it give it to someone else, I'm sure their eat it."

"Alright."

I hand four the cake and go to sit in the recliner. I see the guys reemerge with red marks on their face. The girls follow behind the guys with smirks on their faces.

"TRIS. NO YOU FUCKING DIDN'T." Shauna screams.

"What?" I ask taking another bite of the cake.

"You're eating the dauntless cake!"

"And..?"

"You're a little bitch you know that?"

"You act as if you don't insult me on a daily basis."

"Tris, you know I'm not friends with someone unless I do."

"True that. Now c'mon you guys are taking too long I want to go play never have I ever."

"Really Tris? You're the one who didn't want to play drinking games earlier."

"That's because you girls are boring as hell. Now get off your lazy asses so we can go."

I finish my cake and take our plates to the kitchen to put them in the sink. I walk back out into the living room only to open the door and walk out leaving the door open.

"Don't forget to shut the door on your way out!" I yell back to every who's still currently in the house.

I make my way over to the guys house and find their house is locked again. I sigh and take a bobby pin to unlock the door. It had gotten pretty cold outside and I wasn't gonna stand there all night. I knew the girls would take a while so I brought my HU Cd and put it in the Tv.

_Goodnight, sleep tight_  
_Don't let the dead bite_

_Johnny 3, and he's dipping in the four door  
44 and it's pointing at your window  
Ain't a good shot, here come four more  
Getting hot, so I play in the snow_

_In a town made wicked, made from these wicked things  
See the dead on the cover of a magazine  
See my smile, it was born from amphetamines  
Better duck, 'cause it's war on my enemies_

Four makes his way inside and I turn down the music.

"How the hell did you get in here?" He asks

"Well, you guys left the door unlocked again. You guys should really work on that."

He raises his eyebrow as it ask we weren't leaving it unlocked were we? I Shrug in response.

Later on everyone finally joins us and we play the game of never have I ever. Secrets were spilled; some questions remained unanswered; Some questions we never even wanted to know the answer to were answered. But from that night forward I knew that having guy friends wouldn't be that bad after all.. Especially when that guy is Four.

* * *

**I love all you guys! Sorry this is so late! We were visiting other family and they didn't have WIFI. Also, sorry I'm really irresponsible and I've mentioned before I mostly write during school. This is a fourth of july fic, Sorry its late!**

**I noticed nobody else had one so. I wrote it on the fourth I just wasn't able to publish it until now.**

**I'll see you in another story!**

**~Kiki**


	2. Read if you want more chapters of this!

**Hello my loyal reviewers, Followers and last but not least Favoriters!~~**

**I have been told at precisely 2:24 My time that I should take my one shot and create it into a multi chapter fanfic.**

**Now, I will do this but under a few conditions**

**1) I hope you realize it wont get updated often, I have many other stories to work on and complete but I am being a lazy bastard and I'm not doing my work.**

**2) The new chapters will most likely mention Hollywood Undead.**

**3) I suck at updating!**

**Yee!**

**But I love all of you! Lemme know if you want this to be multi chaptered.**

**Thank you for reading *Heart Emoji***

**~Kiki**


	3. Why am I always thinking about food?

**Hey guys since this was originally a one shot some things are probably gonna be a little weird. Because Uh.. the ending where secrets were revealed I hadn't planned this to be a one shot and fuck my speakers are fucking up i just wanted to listen to music. Lemme fix this and then I'll start writing. **

* * *

I wake up with a blur, what happened last night? All I remember is our neighbors wanting to play a game. I hear my Hollywood Undead Cd still playing. I turn it off since my head is pounding. I look around and see 9 people here passed out on the floor. What the hell.. I recognize everyone but one. He and Lynn are cuddling.. Gross. I feel someones arms wrap around me and pull me back down.

After I break out of my slight shock I turn and I notice four. Were we spooning? Oh my god. I just met him. Unfortunately for me, his grip is to strong for me to slip out of and get pain killers. I try ignoring the pounding in my head and the warm feeling where his hands grip my stomach. With a reluctant sigh I go back to sleep.

I often woke up for a few minutes after sleeping to look around. Everyone was dead asleep. I repeated the process and eventually gave up. The next time I woke up it was by Christina.

"Tris!" She whisper shouted

"What?" I slurred with an annoyed tired voice.

"You're _spooning_ Four."

"Yeah and..?"

"What happened to every boy is an asshole?"

"He's not from what I remember, although I can't remember anything about the games and Who the hell is Lynn cuddling and Four wont let me up." I gesture to his arms wrapped around me.

"Damn, He must have it bad for you. Do you really not remember anything?"

"I remember beer had an effect in this. Do you want to get me some pain killers?"

"Don't worry I hardly remember it either. And Yeah let me get some from the house because I'm sure they don't have any."

I watch as Christina leave and gets the pain killers. I wiggle around trying to comfy, what the hell happened last night. Four loosens his grip on me enough so I can escape from his arms. But for some reason I don't want to. It feels safe being here. It feels more than safe though, it feels _right._

I notice Four shift and open his eyes. His eyes come into focus as he realizes that he's now cuddling me. I have a shy smile on my face I can also feel the blush appearing on my cheeks.

"Hi" I whisper.

"Hey." He whispers back.

"Do you happen to remember anything that happened last night or uhm.. why we were spooning when I woke up?"

Four glances around and notices that we were infact spooning. He releases his hold on me and sits up.

"Sorry." He says with a shy smile "And to answer your question I think we were all so shitfaced last night that none of us remember what happened"

"Okay.. Do you know who that guy over there is though?"

Four glances over and a look of shock crosses his face for a moment

"I guess Eric decided to come and move in tonight.

"And it looks like Lynn was happy of him to join." I reply

He chuckles and gets up and helps me up.

"Do you want any breakfast? Pancakes, waffles?

"Can we make cinnamon waffles just for us and force everyone else to have cereal?"

"Lets do it" He says with a grin on his face.

* * *

As I'm finishing eating I realize Chris hasn't come back yet. But thank god the pounding in my head is gone. I put my dish in the sink and grab my hoodie from last night. I must've taken it off.

"I'll be right back Four, my shitface friend Christina hasn't returned with the pain killers yet."

"Alright."

I walk over to our house and see Christina passed out on the couch. This always happens. I sigh and walk into the kitchen grab some water and ice cubes. I wait a few minutes for the water to get cold and splash it on her head. She jumps up screaming and runs into the bathroom.

"I fucking hate you so fucking much right now Tris."

"Your welcome."

I grab the pain killers and walk back over to the guys house I down two of the pills because the pounding returns thanks to Christina's scream. I hate that girl sometimes.

* * *

**It's 2 am.. Hey guys Kiki Here, I've decided that I'll put lil' AN in the middle of chapters because sometimes I'll think of shit and wont remember it.**

**Anyway Middle AN Lesson.. Yolo.**

* * *

I walk in and notice that Shauna and Zeke are making out, Gross. I make a gag face as I pass by them. I meet back up with four in the kitchen, but he's know where to be found. I just shrug my shoulders and pour me a cup of coffee. 3 Sugars extra cream. I stir it and sit down waiting for Four. Meanwhile I hear Christina come back in and open the kitchen door just to glare at me. I shrug and toss her the pain killers. She goes back into the living room to do who knows what.

While I'm putting my hair in a fish tail braid I notice Four walking across the hallway thats connected to the kitchen. I see a towel wrapped around his waist and water gleams from the little amount of light that hits it. I bite my lip and try to keep from staring. To no avail, I cannot keep my eyes of him. Lets be unrealistic for a second; Four right now looks like a practical_ God._

He glances over at me and I give him a small wave a return to braiding my hair. I see him stroll into his room. He probably didn't expect me back so soon. After a few minutes he comes back fully dressed and has little water droplets shining in his wet hair.

"Hey. So what do think the gang is going to do today?"

"Probably Water truth or dare, that way we have less clothes to take off. So we'll do more stuff."

"I have to confess I've never played Truth or Dare in a pool"

"I've played a few times, Although It never amounted to anything because we never had guys in our group if you hadn't noticed."

"Really? I just took your group as people who had boyfriends or guy friends."

"We've tried. We used to have this one guy Al, he was a great friend until him and the school bullies joined together to try and murder me because I had won the most athletic award for the seniors."

Four clutches his fist around his mug to the point where his fingers turn almost purple.

"Four? Are you alright? You're cutting off the circulation in your hand by clutching that mug."

He relaxes

"Oh! Yeah, I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah don't worry." He says with a smile.

I wonder why this guy smiles so much.

* * *

**whoaaaa another chapter completed!**

**I got another story Idea, Hopefully I'll have someone go in part time with me so I'll get chapters out faster because I am a lazy ass.**

**whoo.**

**oh fuck me. I accidently full screened my writing how the fuck do I get out of this. oh god. lemme copy and past.**

**SAVE THE CHAPTER!**

**~Kiki**

**I FIXED IT NO WORRIES KAY KAY.**

**~Kiki**


	4. Read please Sundays 8-9pm

**I really hate doing these Author notes without a chapter and I know it bugs the hell out of everyone too. On to the fucking Authors note:**

Dear Loyal Readers, reviewers, Followers, and Favoriters,

I regret to inform you all that my mother has decided to be an A class bitch and only allow me to use the internet for an hour a day, I am also not allowed in my room until 8pm. Don't ask me, I didn't make up the fucking rules. If I did this would not be happening.

I'm sorry that this isn't a chapter.

I have a half of a chapter for running away and a night with multicolored fire.

I will have to write during school as usual only I will post even less then I do now, which sucks fucking dick.

I will now try to post on Sundays from 8-9pm.

Starting hopefully this Sunday, if not this Sunday the next.

I'm crying because the internet is the only way to relieve my stress.

...

~Kiki.


End file.
